


The Darkest Hour

by vic_amy_z



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel. Lindsey. A bed. What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone fic, but it's also a short interlude between [_'Rattlesnake Smile'_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267738) and its oh-so-vaguely planned sequel. Part 1.5 if you like!

'Strip.'

'Wha…?' I swallow hard.

'You heard me. Strip. Now.' The voice is commanding but playful.

Lindsey watches me as I pull my shirt up over my head, the look on his face just hinting at what's yet to come. I pop the button on my pants, sliding out of them along with my boxers and kick them to one side. Very quickly, I'm standing naked under Lindsey's gaze. I'm not really sure what to do next.

I hold my hands in front of my crotch as Lindsey continues to let his eyes wander over my naked body, saying nothing, but I can't disguise that fact that the longer he stares, the harder I get. Finally, I just drop my hands to my sides, which gets me a low, appreciative whistle. I feel my skin flush with both embarrassment and pleasure, vampire or not.

He pushes me backwards towards the bed, stripping off his own shirt to reveal compact muscles and smooth, tanned skin that I can't resist running my hands over. Warm skin presses against mine and I can feel his denim-clad erection pushing against my leg.

'You still want this?'

The whisky-rough drawl in my ear makes me harder than ever, and although I want to tell him 'oh god, yes!' I can't manage more than a strangled squeak in reply.

'Mmm, now that's what I wanted to hear,' he laughs softly.

He leans in to kiss me hard and I can't help but tangle my fingers in the long, soft hair that obscures the look of total lust in his eyes. Do I want this? More than I ever thought possible.

Lindsey slowly guides me down to the bed and stretches me out, my arms above my head. He's looking straight into my eyes the whole time, like he's watching for the first sign of fear. I might be feeling it, but I don't show it.

When he looks like he's happy with my position, I feel the cold metal restraints clasp tightly around each wrist, biting into the skin just the way I like until, with the final click, I relinquish all control to the man currently straddling my chest. He dips down to kiss me once more, soft lips on mine, teasing me with his tongue because he knows that that I'm powerless to follow him. He pulls away until he's sitting across my thighs, just looking at me laid out in front of him.

'Now, what *am* I going to do with you, Angel?' Lindsey muses aloud, running a hand slowly down my chest and across my stomach. My hips twitch involuntarily as the hand moves lower, but it's drawn away again all too soon.

'Ah, ah, ah…' chides a voice that's filled with lust. I know now that he's gonna make full use of having me at his mercy. He lowers his head once more and begins to lick and nibble his way down my neck. I can't help but moan a little at his sensuous touch.

A warm mouth fastens on a nipple and blunt teeth tease it to hardness. I'm already biting down on my lip. Insistent hands seek out my other nipple, pinching it hard and making me groan, however hard I try not to.

I'm squirming beneath Lindsey now, pulling on my bonds as the ministrations continue. A flat swipe of his tongue across my chest makes me hiss softly, and I'm pretty sure that I've started breathing again.

'Fuck, Angel! You keep making noises like that and I'm gonna have to gag you, or this is gonna be over real quick.'

I'm digging my nails into my palms now in an effort to remain silent. God, this is killing me!

Fortunately, Lindsey figures out a way to keep me quiet. He slips off the bed and stands next to it, facing me. Slowly, deliberately, he pops the buttons on his jeans, one by one, until they start to slide sensuously down his hips, revealing dark curls that tell me there's nothing else on under those jeans. I hardly need to look at him to be any more turned on, but I can't tear my eyes away. Finally they drop to the floor and Lindsey's standing there naked, grinning down at me. I have a pretty good idea of what's coming...

In one deceptively swift movement, he's suddenly straddling my chest and pushing his cock into my mouth. I suck dutifully, relaxing my throat until he can push himself in even further. Until those dark curls are pressed against my nose, and I'm doing things to him that no human ever could.

After a few minutes I steal a glance up at Lindsey. He's gripping the metal bars of the headboard tightly in his fists, eyes closed, head thrown back as he fucks my mouth.

'Fuck... yeah... ugh... so fucking good...' The continuous soundtrack of appreciation is littered with curses and groans.

I'm working hard. Without the need for oxygen, I'm using my tongue, my teeth and every trick in my not-inconsiderable book to try and bring him off. But despite being on the receiving end of an intense blow-job, Lindsey's too smart to fall for it.

Displaying a strength of will I really didn't credit him with, Lindsey pulls away, giving me a look that says 'I know what you were trying to do, and don't think you won't be paying for *that* later'. He leans down and gently kisses my swollen lips.

'Mmm... that was fantastic, Angel. How 'bout I return the favour...?'

Slowly, torturously slowly, Lindsey begins to move down my body, kissing and licking his way across my chest and stomach, nipping the sensitive flesh between his teeth. I'm rock hard and desperate for contact, but powerless to do anything about it… which is exactly how Lindsey wants me.

He's crouched over my legs now. Grinning up at me in my captive state, he takes a long, slow lick along the length of my shaft before sucking on the tip. Every nerve in my body fires at once and how I don't end up on the ceiling is anyone's guess. As I'm watching him, Lindsey hollows his cheeks and slides his mouth downwards, looking back up at me coyly through lowered lashes.

Watching my cock disappear so sensuously between Lindsey's lips cranks my desire up to a notch I never even knew existed. The torture has gone on for so long now; I know that just a few good sucks will take me over the edge. I screw my eyes tightly shut, willing myself not to make another sound as each thrust into Lindsey's talented mouth brings me closer and closer.

I'm seconds away and a tiny, stifled cry escapes. Suddenly, he's gripping me hard, holding back any chance of release. It feels like someone set fire to my balls and I want to cry out. Instead I hiss softly, refusing to give in and let Lindsey have his triumph. With a small smile that says 'So this is how we're playing it, is it?' he starts sucking again.

The second time he stops, I barely choke back a cry of frustration; turning my head to one side and biting down on my arm.

By the fourth time, I'm ready to beg:

'Fuck, Lindsey... please, not again. Please...'

Without a word, the torturous routine stops and once more, Lindsey covers my body with his, kissing me fiercely and rubbing us together in a way that makes us both groan out loud. When he pulls away slightly, I can't help but gasp at the loss.

'You want more, Angel?' he asks, pressing our bodies together more firmly and nipping at my neck with his teeth. I manage to nod.

Lindsey smiles and kisses me again, soft and slow this time. He slides downwards, the rough friction making me draw in a sharp breath. I start to lift my head to see what he's doing when I feel my knees being pushed up and my legs spread apart. The sudden exposure makes my skin flush. Lindsey's looking up at me and grinning, his fingers making soft traces along the insides of my thighs.

I drop my head and I'm just relaxing into the touches when his fingers are removed once more. My hearing picks up a tiny but audible 'pop'. I look down again and Lindsey simply raises one eyebrow at me. I don't say anything - I don't have to. He's still watching me and grinning.

A cool, lubricated finger makes me gasp as it breaches my body. I close my eyes and start to relax just as a second is added. I'm pulling down hard on the restraints now, feeling them bite into my wrists as I struggle against the intrusion. Then Lindsey crooks his fingers slightly inside me and intense pulses shoot through my entire body. The pain gives way to pleasure as he continues to rub that same spot, over and over again.

I think I'm panting now, pushing down onto Lindsey's hand and moaning with need. I can't help it. I'm still painfully hard, but all I can focus on is how good it feels to have his fingers doing what they're doing. I had words for it once, but now the only words in my head are 'more' and 'now'.

'You want more, Angel?' He leans forward over me, his voice low and husky as he seems to read my mind. I manage to nod, breathing raggedly.

'Say it, Angel. Tell me what you want...'

A twist of his fingers makes me whimper. I'm pulling hard on the chains, eyes closed, not sure if I can even formulate words at this point.

'What do you want, Angel? You want this...? Lindsey thrusts hard with his hand and the world snaps back into focus.

'Oh god, yes!' I cry out desperately. 'Please Lindsey, now... I want you...'

'Mmm... You beg so pretty, Angel. Anyone ever tell you that?'

I think the last person to tell me that was him, but I can't reply because he's moving his hand, lifting up my hips and kneeling between my legs. Ready. The anticipation is practically killing me. With my eyes closed to all other stimuli, I can feel Lindsey, pressing against me. I want this so much I don't think I could speak right now if the bed was on fire.

Slowly, he pushes forward, and I can feel his cock sliding into me, stretching me. Fuck! I'd forgotten how big Lindsey was! Not that I'd ever tell him that...

I breathe hard, trying to adjust to the feeling as Lindsey pushes all the way in. The movement stops. I open my eyes to see that Lindsey has his closed. I can't resist a tiny grin at the thought that he's trying so hard not to lose it right now, but I quickly stop before he sees me. I'm pretty sure that getting caught being amused at Lindsey's efforts to control himself would earn me some sort of punishment, and I *really* want to come tonight.

Seemingly under control, Lindsey starts to move again. He opens his eyes and looks down at me, smiling at the obvious pleasure/pain that I know is clear on my face. He twists his hips, which makes me gasp. I grit my teeth and force myself to relax.

And so begins our practiced battle. Lindsey has all the power - it doesn't matter that I've allowed him to have it, he's still in control - and what he really wants is to know that I'm powerless and to make me enjoy it. Yeah, so we both know how it ends, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy playing the game.

Lindsey quickens the pace and I'm doing my best not to writhe and moan underneath him like a cheap whore. He makes it damned difficult too; my eyes are shut tightly against the look of intense pleasure on his face, because it's starting to feel so good, and seeing him above me, his hair falling across his face, will do nothing for my self-control.

'Fuck, Angel! So good... So tight...' Lindsey begins to tighten his grip on my hips; hard enough to leave bruises on a human, and hard enough for a vampire that it pushes my arousal through the roof.

'Oh god, yes...' I moan before I can even stop myself.

The man above me grins evilly and re-doubles his efforts, lifting my hips off the bed and thrusting into me even harder. I'm not sure that anything exists outside of this bed any more, but Lindsey's panting now, as though he's not going to last much longer.

'Ungh... so close, Angel... so fucking close.'

The look on his face as he nears orgasm is almost enough to make me forget my own need. Almost.

'Please, I... Please,' I barely whisper.

'You want something, baby?' Lindsey enquires, innocently, slowing his pace and cocking one eyebrow at me.

All I can think is, 'Fuck, call me 'baby' again and it's going to happen with or without your permission'. It's funny - we fight hard and fuck harder, yet it's the fact that, just sometimes, that façade slips, and that's what will undo me.

'Lindsey, please. You know...' I'm trying so hard not to beg. Again.

'Tell me,' he breathes gently, never stopping, never missing a beat as he continues to make stars dance in front of my eyes with every stroke. I will not beg this time...

A firm hand encircling my neglected erection, tugging ever-so-slightly, crumbles my resolve faster than I ever thought possible.

'Oh god! Lindsey, please... please let me come. I'm so close now... please...'

He stems the flow of words that show no signs of stopping, with a fierce kiss; pressing his lips to mine and doing things with his tongue until I can't quite remember what I was begging for in the first place. He pulls away and looks down at me, now silenced, with a small nod. He thrusts his hips again, hard and closes his eyes as I clench around him, pulling him over the edge.

'Fuck! Yes.....oh god, Angel... Yes!' Lindsey cries out softly, digging his fingers into my hips. 'Come for me, Angel...'

His fist closes around me again, pumps once, twice, and I'm gone. 'Oh yes, now! *Lindsey*...!'

 **~~~~~~~~**

Angel woke with a start, biting back the scream that was attempting to escape his throat. He sat up in bed. He was breathing hard, sweating, and the sheets were bunched tightly in his fists.

It was just a dream. Or rather, *another* dream, and the most... detailed yet. It had seemed so real that for a minute, Angel was convinced that he could still taste Lindsey on his lips, still feel his fingers gripping him as he...

No! He had to stop thinking about it - it was just a dream.

But why was Lindsey haunting his dreams now, when he'd left LA nearly three years ago? Was it because Angel was now the one at Wolfram & Hart? Or did the fact that Lindsey had not only left town, but left Angel behind in his bed have something to do with it?

When he finally felt himself start to relax, Angel laid back down in bed and pulled the sheets over himself with a sigh of relief.

'Just a dream,' he thought to himself, 'and no-one needs to know anything about it.' Angel turned onto his side and let his eyes drift slowly closed.

The cool, slight body next to him stirred a little and pulled him into a semi-conscious embrace. Angel relaxed into the touch and let sleep wash over him once more.

He was just on the edge of consciousness when the sleepy body next to him raised its blond head and asked, 'So, who's Lindsey...?'

 **~~~~END~~~~**


End file.
